


[podfic] Organizing

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [15]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post-X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bobby Drake:1. is never called Robert.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Organizing

****

****Title:** [Organizing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150685)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/profile)[lalejandra](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** X-Men Movies

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:06:21

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/16%20\(XMM\)%20_Organizing_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this story is no longer available online.


End file.
